


Wicked Zi Baby

by stressfangirl



Series: Selu Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: Drabble number 1





	Wicked Zi Baby

Sitting on his bed as he embrace his teddy bear Luhan stares at his phone for a quite while, his sunbae Oh SeHun send him a text message.

**“Are you free on Saturday? can we hangout together”**

Luhan have been smiling like crazy for the last 45 minutes of his life because his Senior schoolmate SeHun (the love of his life as what his younger brother Ziyu calls SeHun) ask him to “hangout” with him on Saturday. Out of excitement (which he have been feeling for the last 45 minutes) LuHan rolls on his bed while he is still hugging his Teddy bear.

“geez Luhan ge! that SeHun guy just asks you to hangout with him why to you react too much?” his 8 years old brother asks

“you shut up there Ziyu, you’re just s kid you still won’t understand it just focus on your homework instead” Luhan answered back

“well I know what "hangout” really means okay and ge its you who need to work on your assignment mine is done few minutes ago" the younger one restored

“whatever you say Zi baby!” Luhan tease before he rolls on the other side of his bed and continue staring at Sehun’s text message

 **“Yes of course I’m free this Saturday”**  
Luhan was about to send the text when he decided to re-read it and change it to  **“yes I’m free”** (make it less exciting according to him). Within a minute or two he receive a new message from SeHun

**If you don’t mind can I fetch you from your house around 3 in the afternoon?**

Suddenly Luhan screams which made Ziyu raised his brow to his gege who is already answering Sehun’s text message   
 **Okay, sure 3 o’clock this coming Saturday**  
Its a date then  
SeHun replied after a few seconds which made Luhan jump on his bed while he repeatedly said “a date with SeHun, its a date with Sehun”.

“Oh my fucking god I’m going to have a date with SeHun!” Luhan scream as he runs toward Ziyu and hug the little one so tight.

“Get off me!” Ziyu protest which Luhan follows he is still smiling like crazy dancing around when suddenly Ziyu scream

“mom! Dad! Luhan ge will go on a dat-” but Ziyu haven’t finish what he supposed to say when Luhan quickly covers his mouth.

“Please don’t tell them about it” the older one begs   
With a cute smirk Ziyu nod and push Luhan’s hand away from his mouth “I won’t… If you buy me my favorite”. Luhan was surprise he never thought his cute little brother can be this sneaky - letting him buy the most expensive sweets in town (which happened to be his favorite as well).

“Will you buy me or not?” Ziyu asks again

“I….”

“mom! Da-”

“Okay! I’ll buy you one promise”

“I want it buy tomorrow”

“Sure!”

“Yay! Your the best ge in the world” the little one said and then gave Luhan a tight hug"

 ** _Ughh! Sneaky little brat_**  - Luhan thought


End file.
